


Light

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Baby, F/M, Pregnancy, Songfic, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May these words be the first to find your ears.<br/>The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here…” - Light, Sleeping at Last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

On a random day in the middle of August, Geoff decided to have a barbecue and invite everyone from work. Michael and Lindsay of course said they’d go. But when Lindsay woke up the morning of the event, something felt off.   
“Babe, are you okay?” Michael asked, laying beside her. She sighed, turning her gaze from the ceiling to meet his eyes.   
“I think so. I feel weird.” Lindsay replied. She moved a hand to rest upon her very pregnant belly. Michael sat up, looking down at her and placing a hand on top of hers.  
“What kind of weird?” He asked, concern strong in his voice. She offered a reassuring smile.  
“I don’t know. Like something’s about to happen.” Lindsay answered. Michael let out a sigh of relief, smiling in return. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, before getting off of the bed and walking around to Lindsay’s side, offering a hand to help her up. She took it, and, with great effort, managed to get up and stand beside her husband. She kissed his cheek. Then Michael’s phone started ringing beside the bed and suddenly the day had begun.  
**********  
“So have you guys decided on a name yet? Last time it was between Rose and Laila, right?” Barbara asked, sitting beside Lindsay later at Geoff’s house. Lindsay laughed.  
“No, it was Renee and Laura. But yes, actually, we did.” she replied. The blonde sat back in her chair, raising her eyebrow in question as she sipped her first beer of the evening.   
“Mandy.” Lindsay revealed. Barbara smiled, letting out a little squeal of excitement.  
“Is it because it sounds like Michael and Lindsay put together?” she asked, rolling her eyes when Lindsay responded with a nod. Lindsay looked across the yard to where Gavin and Michael were chatting and sighed happily. Life was good. She had a husband, great friends, and was going to have a daughter in about two weeks-  
Or maybe not.  
“Uhhhhh Barbs?” Lindsay spoke, looking at her friend. Barbara tilted her head to the side, eyes meeting Lindsay’s.  
“Yeah?”  
“I, um… Think my water just broke.”   
“Oh shit!”  
**********  
After thirteen hours of rushing, panic, and his wife being in near constant pain, Michael sat beside her as a nurse stepped forward and handed Lindsay their newborn daughter. Michael bit his lip when he noticed his little girl had the same messy, curly hair. Like most infants, her eyes were blue-gray, but the shape was the same as Lindsay’s. Maybe they’d be the same color by her first birthday. Both Lindsay and Michael were awestruck, and their eyes met. They shared a smile before Lindsay looked back down at the child in her arms.  
“Hey, little Mandy!” Lindsay said quietly, beaming as Mandy’s tiny, stubby fingers wrapped around her index finger. The child let out a laugh, a giggle as small as herself, and it was all Michael could do not to just gasp in amazement. His eyes were fixed on the baby, and wow, he had never thought he’d fall in love with anyone so quickly, but there he was. Love at first sight did exist after all, though not in the way he’d always heard about.  
Thoughts of curly auburn pigtails and laughter suddenly entered Michael’s mind, ideas of what the future might hold for their little family.  
Family.  
Yes, that’s what they were. And though Michael had known that’s what they were, were going to be one day, even before he married Lindsay, it still hit him like a ton of bricks. Holy shit, Michael Jones, officially a dad. Lindsay, officially a mom. Wow.   
“You wanna hold her, Mikey?” Lindsay asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. For a second, it was like he forgot how to say yes, so he just nodded. And oh goodness, Mandy was so tiny already in Lindsay’s arms, but in Michael’s, he couldn’t believe. Instantly, in his mind, Michael swore to himself he’d protect his little girl and love her and everything else forever and ever.   
“God, she’s so tiny!” Michael almost whispered, glancing back at Lindsay. Tired out from the whole ordeal, she was already dozing in the hospital bed, and Michael decided it best not to wake her. Still, being careful of the baby he held, he leaned over and kissed her forehead before going back to staring at little Mandy.   
“Hi Mandy! I’m your daddy.” Michael whispered, smiling wider than he’d ever smiled, feeling happier than he’d ever felt. He noticed the light of dawn as he quickly looked at the window, and he stood up from his chair, carrying Mandy as he stepped over to stand in front of the glass. The soft sunshine reminded him of a song he’d heard Barbara or maybe Gavin listening to a couple months after Lindsay had found out she was pregnant, and, quietly, he started singing it to his little girl.  
“May these words be the first to find your ears.  
The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here…”


End file.
